Let's Chat!: Purple Version!
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: A girl moved into the abandoned mansion next to his house. His best friend is seeming a bit hostile. And does that foreign exchange student have blue hair! Better escape to the internet! Oh wait. Not safe there either. Hope you have sweet dreams!...If you have any that is... Mild Crossover; AU


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A short message appeared on a screen.

_"YourWorstNightmare has logged in."_

_"JokesInTheDark has logged in."_

"Hey, Ron!" A short greeting from JokesInTheDark was second.

"You're really excited about tonight, aren't you?" Ron responded.

"Maybe…" JokesInTheDark lied.

"You know the plan. Right, Nick?"

"Of course!" Nick happily replied.

Ron sat back, looking lazily at the screen. 5...4…3...2…-

"Wait. I forgot." Typical Nick.

"We're pranking the people who just moved into that abandoned mansion, remember?"

"Oh yeah! We'll probably be in so much trouble, though. They're probably _really old!_"

"But the looks on their faces will be priceless." Ron remarked. "It doesn't matter if they're seven or seventy-seven. It will always be priceless."

"Yup." Nick's reply was short, but it was a message nevertheless.

"I'll meet you there at ten."

"See you then!" Nick said with a smiley attached.

Both boys logged off, and began to prepare for their trick.

* * *

Why is this world so cold?

Darkness feasts on my weaknesses.

I am here to help a friend, but am I strong enough?

The six and me.

That's all I have, and it's not a lot.

Is it enough?

Am I strong enough?

I have one ally, and I must save one friend.

It is both hard and easy.

Am I strong enough?

Six protectors and my own wits.

Can the little power I have overthrow an empire?

Can I stop it before this world morphs into a hell?

Am I strong enough?

Am I?

Yes. I have to be strong.

For him I must.

He is stuck in a pitch black darkness he can't see.

We must save him,

The six, he, and me.

A group of eight.

A duo.

A six following a leader.

Am I a leader?

Am I strong enough to overcome the darkness?

Can

I

Save

Him?

* * *

It is rather dark on this lonely street. There are no streetlights. There are no sidewalks. That is why it is abandoned. A window creaks as it is opened for the first time in years. Nick and Ron cringe at its bothersome sound. The former takes a deep breath, and steadies himself. The latter cracks his knuckles, and prepares their equipment.

A bucket is precariously set above the decrepit door. Its contents are icy water, and it is also cold on its metallic surface. Ron nears the door with a snicker. Nick hides in a bush.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! _

Ron ducks in the bush with his comrade as the door is opened. The door creaks open and a confused girl steps out in her nightgown. The bucket tips, and Nick tries to hold in his laughter.

_Crash!_

The bucket falls on the girl's head, and the water coats the girl in bitterness. She throws the bucket into the street, and clutches her injured head. She curls herself in a ball.

Ron begins to run off while the girl's eyes are closed. She wouldn't be paying attention to him. Nick follows, but takes one last look at their victim.

Her eyes are now open, and she is holding out her arm, clutching the air. Her soulless, brown eyes are teary, and she is staring directly at Nick. He shakes his head, and tries to shake his imagination away. The scene is still there, though. The girl seems even more desperate to have Nick help her. She tries to crawl to him on her knees, but stumbles and falls. Her hand is still outstretched towards him. She is now sitting hunched over on her hands and knees. The girl's eyes aren't leaving Nick's. He tries to run like Ron did, but the girl's voice catches him.

"D-Don't leave m-me!" She says in a shaky, sad, and desperate voice. "P-P-Please!"

Nick sprints, not looking back at her. He bumps into Ron, who is smiling widely. Ron expects Nick to smile and laugh as well, but he stays silent, regret laced in his eyes. The image of the girl wasn't going away, and for the first time Nick was feeling something he had never felt with any of his and Ron's pranks.

_Overwhelming Guilt and Despair._


End file.
